


The Sound of An Answer

by Ghoshenite



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoshenite/pseuds/Ghoshenite
Summary: Too Loud... Too Loud...





	The Sound of An Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Random short story!

Staring at the medicine handed to him by the doctor he grew wary. The pills were light blue and a smaller size on the pill range. Nothing too large or impossible to get down. They were made for ones just like him. Others that had his issues. They were licensed and proven for safety but in the back of his mind, a voice kept chanting some doubtful words over and over.  
'What if it's not, What if it's not' it kept chanting like a mantra.

Taking it the doctor gave him the papers and cleared him to leave. The footsteps softly echoed in the silent halls, too loud, too loud. A loud ragged breath came from him as he pushed the doors to the waiting room. Like a tsunami it hit him. The silence and calmness were wiped away and the chatter and noise burst through his ears. It was the pain, a deafening sound of noise. Too Loud, Too Loud. The sound grew and grew until everything stopped and was slammed back.

The ground rumbled in agreement with the noise and screams echoed from everyone.   
'Too Loud...' He gritted out before he screamed. It ripped from the silent man's mouth and echoed off the silent room. Everything soon grew quiet, quieter and quieter. Till silence. The bottle softly clacked against the cool tile floor. It registered into his mind, not as an annoyance sound. No, it was the sound of an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr.   
> https://primalrestoration.tumblr.com/


End file.
